1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer enclosure, and particularly to a computer enclosure incorporating a pivotable drive bracket which is readily attached to the computer enclosure.
2. The Related Art
The trend toward miniaturization in the computer industry requires fully exploiting the internal space of a computer. Since components in a computer are compactly arranged in a limited space defined inside a computer enclosure, the procedure for mounting the components, including data storage devices, inside the computer enclosure is complicated and inefficient.
The data storage devices of a computer, such as a hard disk drive, a floppy disk drive and a CD-ROM drive, are mounted in drive brackets formed in an upper portion of the computer enclosure with a space defined thereunder for accommodating other components. It is difficult to mount other components under the drive brackets because the drive brackets cannot be readily removed after they are assembled. In other words, the existence of the drive brackets makes it difficult to mount other components thereunder. Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 81210924 and 83202773 disclose drive brackets for being securely attached to computer enclosures but these are hard to detach from the computer enclosures. Thus, it is inconvenient to mount a data storage device in the drive bracket and to assemble other components under the drive bracket.
To counter the above problem, a drive bracket attached to the computer enclosure is made pivotable about the computer enclosure from a locked position to an assembling position, such as that disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 85209373. When the drive bracket is moved to the assembling position, a data storage device may be easily mounted to the drive bracket and other components may be easily assembled under the drive bracket. However, in the Taiwan Patent Application, the drive bracket is fixed to the computer enclosure by four bolts, which complicates assembly of the drive bracket the he computer enclosure. Thus, a drive bracket is required which can be readily attached to the computer enclosure.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a computer enclosure incorporating a rotatable drive bracket which is readily attached to the computer enclosure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a computer enclosure incorporating a drive bracket rotatable with respect to the computer enclosure for facilitating assembly of components in or under the drive bracket.
To achieve the above mentioned objects, a computer enclosure of the present invention comprises a cage and a drive bracket received in the cage for being rotatable between a fixed position and an assembling position. The cage has a pair of tabs each defining a cutout therein and an aperture defined between the tabs. The drive bracket has a pair of first protrusions pivotably received in the cutouts of the tabs thereby allowing the drive bracket to be rotatable with respect to the cage and a fixing plate defining a screw hole substantially aligning with the aperture of the cage for receiving a bolt to secure the drive bracket to the cage. The rotation of the drive bracket with respect to the cage allows an interior space of the cage to be exposed for facilitating mounting components in the cage under the bracket.